Meet Fievel Pan (version 2)
After Naveen and Ariel left for the party, a brown mouse watched them leaving for the party. He spied on Pooka and Flower, sleeping outside. When the ball of light comes into the stranger's face, he is revealed to be a 7-year-old mouse with brown fur, a peach muzzle and upper face, a pink nose, a small white bucktooth, curvy pink ears, whiskers, and blue eyes, wearing a red sweater, blue pants, a white cowboy hat, a brown belt with a gold buckle, and a yellow bandana around his neck. His name was Fievel Mousekewitz, Olivia's boyfriend and hero, and he came for his shadow. The ball of light happened to be a 14-year-old slender, beautiful mouse with creamy fur, a white bucktooth, long, flowing, golden-blonde hair, curvy pink ears, long limbs, sea green eyes, and a pink nose, wearing blue goggles, a matching Hawaiian dress, four red bracelets around her wrists, and a yellow lei, similar to Lahwhinie's dress, along with a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back. Her name was Gadget Hackwrench. Soon Fievel crept to the nursery window with Gadget behind him. He saw that Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper are well into their sleep, and he opens the window. The first place he came to was Pooka's doghouse. Gadget flew ahead of him. "Over there, Gadget!" Fievel whispered. "In its den! Is it there?" Gadget shook her head. Fievel frowned. "Must be around here somewhere." Fievel looked inside the toy box and dug for his shadow with little success. Suddenly, Gadget played the music box. "Gadget!" he hissed. Gadget immediately closed the music box with an innocent look on her face. "Stop playing! Help me find my shadow!" Gadget rolled her eyes, and she wandered off only to find a mirror. Being a curious teenage mouse, she stopped and admired her reflection. "Who's the pretty teenage mouse?" she asked herself. Then she was interrupted by a rumbling noise. She found that it came from a drawer, and she alerted Fievel to come over. "What is it?" Fievel asked. "Look inside!" Gadget said, excitedly. As Fievel opened the drawer, Gadget flew in to get the shadow. But Fievel's shadow flew out, and Fievel wasted no time to chase it down. He closed the drawer, unaware that he had trapped Gadget inside. Fievel tried to grab his shadow, but it had a mind of its own. It flew out of the mouse's reach, and Fievel pursued it. Finally, he grabbed the shadow. They tumbled over just about everything, but Fievel came out as the champion. The noise of the scuffle was so loud that Olivia woke up. She found Fievel on the floor, using soap as an attempt to glue his shadow back on. "Fievel Mousekewitz!" she cried, startling the first grader. She got out of her bed to meet him. "Fievel, I knew you'd come back. Your shadow is in good condition, in case you're wondering." As Olivia talked, Gadget peeked out of the drawer's keyhole. She saw Fievel with the soap and laughed. "You can't use soap to glue the shadow back on. It needs sewing." She turned on the light of the bedroom. "I think I made perfectly sure that it wouldn't get away." She saw Fievel floating above the shoe she was using as the bed. "Go ahead. Make yourself comfortable." Olivia said, as she kissed Fievel on the cheek, causing him to blush. Gadget became red with jealousy. "Well, get on with it, girl." Fievel said. "My name is Olivia. Olivia Emily Grace Flaversham Taylor." she said, as she started to sew with the needle and thread. "Olivia's good enough." Fievel said with a smile. "Oh. But how did Pooka get your shadow, Fievel?" Olivia asked while sewing the shadow. "Jumped at me, the other night at the window." Fievel said, while Gadget got the pin up, and tried to open the drawer. "What were you doing there?" Olivia asked. "I came to listen to the stories." Fievel answered, as Gadget slipped and smashed against the wood. "My stories? But they're all about you." she said. "Of course. That's why I like them." he said while playing a tune on his flute. "I tell them to the Lost Dumbo Gang." "Lost Dumbo Gang? Oh, I remember. They're your men." Olivia said, as she finished sewing the shadow to his feet. "Uh-huh." Fievel hopped off and see his shadow back to him now. "I'm so glad you came back tonight." Olivia smiled, "I have to stay with you like always." "Why?" Fievel asked. "Because my daddy wouldn't allow me to marry you." Olivia answered. "He did what?" Fievel quickly turns around and said in shock. "That's because he doesn't love me or my brothers anymore." Olivia said in sadness. "But that means...no more stories." Fievel said. Olivia started to cry on her handkerchief and sobbed into it. "No! I won't have it!" Fievel said and took Olivia's hand and floats up. "Come on!" "But where are we going?" Olivia asked. In the drawer, Gadget got the scissors, as then she listened and heard what Fievel answered, "To Neverland!" Gadget was shocked. "What?!" She flew and peeked out of the keyhole. "Neverland!" Olivia said, dreamingly. "You'll never grow up there." Fievel said, as Gadget left the scissors, stabbed them, and tried to pull to open the drawer. "Oh, Fievel, it would be so wonderful." She then stopped from the window and said, "But wait! What would mommy say?" Fievel was confused and then asked, "Mommy? What's a mommy?" "Why, Fievel, mommy means mother, and a mother means someone..." While then, Gadget pulled and yanked hard to open. "Who loves and cares for you and tells you stories-" Olivia said as Fievel says. Fievel then smiled and hopped, saying, "Good! You can be our mother." He grabbed her hand. "Come on!" He flew out, and Olivia stopped and said, while getting out of her footy pajamas and hair-bow into her white blouse with short, puffy sleeves, matching frilly, knee-length bloomers, a blue jumper (similar to Dorothy Gale's dress), white socks and black Mary Jane shoes while putting a red hair-bow behind her left ear. "Now, just a minute there, I... let me see now, I have to pack. Oh, and I must leave a note when I'll be back. Of course, I couldn't stay too long. And then I have to-" She stopped and smiled, "Oh, Neverland." As Gadget was still pulling, she tried harder. "Oh, I-I'm so happy, I-I think I'll give you a-a kiss." Upon hearing that, Gadget was so shocked to hear what she said. "What?!" She pulled very hard as she opened the drawer. Fievel was confused. "So, what's a-a kiss?" he asked. She blushed and said, "Oh, well, I'll show you." Olivia and Fievel moved themselves closer and touched their lips. When Gadget tried to stop her, Fievel saw Gadget and bounced on the dog basket Thumper was using as the bed, catching Gadget in his hat so he jumped off the basket. Thumper woke up, and, as he looked, he saw him. "Bambi! Bambi, wake up! He's here!" Thumper said, as he jumped out of bed. Bambi was awake and very tired. "Huh?" When he put on his glasses, he was shocked that Fievel was here. "Jiminy!" "Oooh, what in the world was that?" Olivia asked. Fievel came back as he caught Gadget in his hat. "Gadget Hackwrench. Don't know what got into her." he said. As Thumper got out of his footy pajamas while Bambi got out of his pajamas and socks, the little bunny said, "Hello, Fievel Mousekewitz. I'm Thumper Taylor." "My name is Bambi Taylor. How do you do?" the deer asked. Thumper then looked inside Fievel's hat as Fievel replied, "Hello." "Wow! A water rat." Thumper said in awe of seeing Gadget. "A mini mouse?" Olivia asked in awe. "Amazing." Bambi removed his glasses in awe. In Fievel's hat, Gadget frowned and growled as Fievel heard her and knew what she was saying. "What's the mini mouse doing?" Thumper asked. "Talking." he said. "What did she say?" Olivia asked. "She says that I think you're beautiful." Fievel joked, making Olivia laugh, while Gadget flew out of his hat. "Why thank you." Olivia blushed. "You are very welcome." Fievel replied, kissing Olivia's hand. Gadget flew and sat on the block, grinding her teeth. "Well, come on, Olivia. Let's go!" Fievel said, as he put his hat back on. Thumper held Olivia's hand and asked, "Where are we going?" "To Neverland!" Olivia answered. "Neverland?" Thumper asked. "Fievel's taking us." Olivia told her brothers. As Fievel hopped in front of them, saying, "Us?" he frowned in confusion. "Of course, I-I couldn't go without Bambi and Thumper." Olivia said. "Oh, I should like very much to cross swords with some real buccaneers." Bambi said, as he imaged a sword. "Yes, and fight pirates too." Thumper said, throwing his fist around, and dropped down. Fievel chuckled and said, "Well, okay." He turned around back, quickly and said "But you gotta take orders." Bambi saluted, "Aye, aye sir." "Me too." Thumper said, saluting too. "But, Fievel, how do we get to Neverland?" Olivia asked. "Fly, of course." Fievel told her. "Fly?" Olivia asked in confusion. "It's easy. All you have to do is to, is to... is to..." He thought and wasn't very sure. "Huh! That's funny." He flew up and sat on the chair. "What's the matter? Don't you know?" Olivia asked. "Oh, well yes, it's just that I never thought about it before." Then it hit him. He hopped off the chair and said, "Say, that's it! You think of a wonderful thought." Bambi and Olivia knew and both said, "Any happy little thought?" "Uh-huh." Fievel nodded. "Like toys at Christmas?" Olivia asked with a smile. "Sleigh bells? Snow?" Bambi asked. "Yup. Watch me now. Here I go!" He flies up and goes around in circles above them. "It's easier than pie." "He can fly!" Olivia said in awe. "He can fly!" Bambi said in awe too. "He flewed." Thumper said. Fievel spun around and landed on the mail cart's pole, saying, "Now, you try." Olivia took his hand as he helped her up on the toy box and said, "I'll think of a mermaid lagoon..." She sighed and said, "Underneath a magical moon." Bambi was beside her and said, "I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave." Thumper too was beside her and said, "I'll think I'm gonna be a hamster boy." "Now, everybody try." Fievel floated up and held Olivia's hand while Olivia held Bambi's hoof and Thumper's paw as they held hands together. "One, two, three." He lifted them. As they flewy, the three of them shouted, "We can fly! We can fly! We can fly!" But then, they dropped down on the bed. Fievel saw that and was confused. Gadget laughed at this funny entertainment. "Oh boy! That is funny!" She kept on laughing until the block moved, and she fell back. Fievel frowned and said, "Hey, this won't do. What's the matter with you? All it takes is faith and trust," Then he thought of something. "Oh! And something I forgot." Gadget dusted herself after she fell back. "Dust." Gadget heard that. "Dust?" Bambi and Olivia asked in confusion. "Dust?" Thumper asked. Gadget tried to fly away, but Fievel grabbed her by the wings and said, "That's right, just a little bit of pixie dust." He patted Gadget on the back, letting the pixie dust fall, as Olivia smiled. Thumper covered his head, and Bambi looked at it in awe. As Fievel was finished, he said, "Now, think of the happiest things," Thumper thought hard as he was rising from the bed. "It's the same as having wings." "Let's all try it, just once more." Olivia said, as she used her skirt dress as wings, flying upward. "Look! We're rising off the floor!" Bambi said, as he rose off the floor. "Jiminy!" Thumper said, flapping his arms. Olivia saved him and flew back, "Oh my! We can fly!" "You can fly!" Fievel shouted. "We can fly!" Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper cried, as they flew around the chandelier. Fievel then stood by the window and said, "Come on, everybody! Here we go!" Pooka and Flower then heard someone as they looked up and saw Fievel flying out and shouts, "Off to Neverland!" Pooka and Flower gasped and couldn't believe their eyes. Olivia flew out of the nursery window, and Bambi flew out too with his umbrella. Chorus: Think of a wonderful thought Any merry little thought Pooka and Flower saw them, and the skunk covered Pooka's eyes with his paw, as he lifted one finger to let the puppy see and gasped in shock. Thumper flew out with his stuffed toy raccoon. Gadget stood by the window and frowned. Chorus: Think of Christmas Think of snow Think of sleigh bells Off you go! Like reindeer in the sky Pooka barked up, as Fievel and Olivia dived down each, but Bambi was stopped by the umbrella as it was open. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Thumper dived down and lost his stuffed toy raccoon, but he dived to get it. Chorus: Think of the happiest things It's the same as having wings Take the path that moonbeams make Fievel turned as Olivia followed him. Bambi used the umbrella and followed him too. Chorus: If the moon is still awake But Thumper could't as he made it and followed them. Chorus: You'll see him wink his eye You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! They flew over the house, as Flower shouted, "Hey! What about us? We want to fly!" Thumper then heard him. Chorus: Up you go with a heigh and a ho To the stars beyond the blue Pooka barked and flapped her ears as she and Flower wanted to go. Chorus: There's a Neverland waiting for you Where all your happy dreams come true Thumper then grabbed Gadget and shook her, letting the pixie dust at Pooka and Flower and right on them as they floated upward. Chorus: Every dream that you dream will come true Thumper then called out, "Come on, Pooka, Flower!" He now flew with the others. "No thanks, Thumper. We'll just hang around." Flower chuckled to himself, as he and Pooka waved goodbye. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start Fievel flew over and rode on two swans, playing his flute. Chorus: Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind Olivia looked at her reflection, but Gadget messed it up. Chorus: And bid your cares goodbye She crossed her arms, only then she almost got eaten by a crocodile and escaped. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Later then, they flew up and landed on the clock tower on the hand, as the others landed with him. Fievel pointed at the star and said, "There it is, Olivia! Second star to the right and straight on till morning." He held out his hand as Olivia took it. Then they all flew up to the sky. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind And bid your cares goodbye Fievel, Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper flew and headed straight to Neverland. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! And so, they flew straight towards the star, and everything charges when they go. As then, they have made it through for Neverland. Category:Fan Fiction